A Better Man For You
by Jazz An' Baileys
Summary: Si después de todo, Lilianne... sabes que siempre intentaré ser un mejor James Potter para ti. [ONESHOT] [L&J]


**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, ni siquiera los personajes secundarios... :(**

* * *

**A Better Man For You**

* * *

La Torre de Astronomía estaba desierta. Absolutamente silenciosa. El leve brillo de los astros le iluminaba tenuemente, mientras que la oscuridad amenazaba, a ratos, con abarcar todo el lugar sin piedad. 

Dos sombras pasaron desapercibidas a los ojos de la Luna. Dos sombras, cuyas identidades eran completamente imposibles de notar.

Susurraban. Murmuraban en el tono más leve que podría existir, al mismo tiempo que acercaban sus cabezas para poder oírse mejor. Dos sombras, una alta, la otra baja, que intercambiaban un profundo secreto, quizás desconocido para el mundo. O que se encomendaban una importante misión.

La sombra más alta abrió su capa con majestuosidad. Extrajo, de un desconocido e inhóspito lugar, una bolsa repleta de reliquias. Reliquias que podían ser observadas perfectamente por el brillo dorado que emitía la seda que las envolvía, junto con la codicia y el deseo reflejados en los ojos de la sombra más baja.

La poseedora de aquellos tesoros protestaba, algunas veces. Sin embargo, recibía de igual manera las valiosas instrucciones. Trataba de no emitir queja alguna, mientras que sus dedos acariciaban, casi inconcientemente, su mayor y más preciada adquisición.

Los susurros incrementaban.

Se mantuvieron así varios segundos, minutos, quizás horas. Sin embargo, en un momento determinado, sus caminos debían de separarse.

Aún así, ambos sabían lo que les esperaba a continuación.

* * *

_Una semana después..._

- ¿¡Dónde demonios está Nymphadora?! – Chillaba un moreno chico de ojos grises, recorriendo la estancia con rapidez y agilidad. - ¿Dónde demonios está?

Sirius Black caminaba incansablemente por toda la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Se mordía el labio inferior, se frotaba las manos, pegaba saltitos de impaciencia. Volvía a morderse el labio inferior.

Y así continuó durante un buen rato. Sin embargo, la pequeña chica no parecía haber dejado rastro alguno, y su primo ya estaba casi al borde de la desesperación.

- ¡Moony! – Lloriqueó Sirius, acercándose al tranquilo chico de cabello castaño. - ¡Ayúdame!

Remus despegó los ojos con pesadumbre de la lectura, clavando su mirada dorada en su amigo. Bostezó, cansado. No parecía muy interesando ante el problema, pero aún así, decidió soltar:

- Ya la encontrarás.

Sirius asentía nerviosamente. Observaba la Sala Común, la analizaba. Nymphadora Tonks no estaba presente.

- ¡Moony!

El castaño rodó los ojos, exasperado, y cerrando el libro completamente. Guardó silencios, al mismo tiempo que su mirada vagó por el lugar, con algo de urgencia, hasta clavarse en la Premio Anual Lily Evans, que se hallaba a pocos metros de allí.

- Lily te ayudará, - sentenció, observando como la joven alzaba la cabeza, alarmada. Esbozó una sonrisa tranquila. – Ya me debe muchas.

Sirius frunció el ceño ante la mención de la chica, pero no emitió ningún comentario. Se volteó hacia la pelirroja, que observaba a Remus como si estuviera loco.

- ¡Evans!

- ¿Black?

- ¡Ayúdame! – Se desesperó el chico, comenzando a sacudir sus brazos con nerviosismo.

Lily alzó una ceja, algo confusa. ¿De verdad ese chico esperaba recibir su ayuda?

- ¿Buscaste debajo de los sillones, Black? – Inquirió la pelirroja, con ironía.

- ¡Moony!

Remus frunció el ceño, molesto ante tantas interrupciones y fulminó con la mirada a los dos chicos. Había levantado la cabeza bruscamente, dejando en claro su rabia. Tenía las facciones endurecidas.

- ¿Qué? – Les espetó.

Nadie respondió.

Sirius y Lily se observaron con sorpresa; el licántropo nunca se molestaba de tal manera. Nunca, a menos que algo le impidiera leer tranquilamente su _"Guía para una buena bestia"._ Quizás debieron haber reparado en el libro que traía entre sus manos antes.

- Nada, - soltó Sirius con rapidez, calmándose. – Te iba a decir, simplemente, que la prefecta me iba a ayudar a buscar a Tonks. Ella a la biblioteca y yo a la Torre. ¿Verdad, Evans?

Ambos chicos observaron a la pelirroja._  
_  
Tragó saliva. Maldijo enormemente a Black. Inventó un par de hechizos asesinos contra esos dos chicos. Después de todo, ella también tenía cosas que hacer. Aunque la mirada del licántropo parecía cobrarle las decenas de favores recibidos de su parte.

Acorralada, y sin ningún pretexto para rebatir la indiscutible deuda que tenía ante Remus, asintió con la cabeza, muy a su pesar.

- Pues, en marcha.

* * *

Cuando Lily entró a la biblioteca, ésta se le antojó más silenciosa de lo habitual. No supo si era pura impresión suya o, de pronto, los asientos que siempre habían estado ocupados, ahora estaban vacíos. Este hecho no pudo dejar de extrañarle. 

Madame Pince dormitaba ruidosamente con los párpados entrecerrados, mientras que sus manos se hallaban entrelazadas sobre sus huesudas rodillas. No parecía haberse percatado de la presencia de la pelirroja.

Se oían unos lejanos murmullos, rompiendo el suave silencio establecido. Parecían provenir del rincón más oculto del lugar, detrás de unos majestuosos estantes.

Unos murmullos demasiado intrigantes.

Por mera curiosidad, Evans se deslizó entre los libreros cuidadosamente, tratando de pasar desapercibida, hasta acercarse lo suficiente. Cuidó el hecho de no ocasionar ningún ruido al apoyar el oído al frío metal del estante. La claridad de los murmullos se intensificó, y Lily podía jurar que una de esas voces era la de Potter.

Aquello le causó extrañeza. ¿Qué demonios podía estar haciendo el buscador de Gryffindor en la biblioteca? Después de todo, el chico solo visitaba aquel lugar, para él, _"de abuelos",_ cuando le estaba persiguiendo a ella. Cuando le fastidiaba, cuando planeaba alguna trastada monumental o... Dudó. Sin embargo, rápidamente desechó esa idea; Black no estaba ahí, podía jurarlo. Entonces, lo único que Potter podría estar haciendo en la biblioteca sería...

Salió de su escondite, más por un impulso que por sentirse realmente ofendida ante la profanación de la biblioteca, e impuso su presencia ante Potter y su estúpida novia de turno. No pudo evitar sorprenderse al encontrarse frente a frente con Nymphadora Tonks en aquella mesa. James le había estado mostrado un dibujo muy interesante, al parecer, que guardó rápidamente al advertir la presencia de la pelirroja.

- ¡Evans! – James esbozó una alegre sonrisa, mientras guardaba con disimulo el dibujo en su bolsillo izquierdo de la túnica. - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

El entrecejo fruncido de Lily se acentuó, al mismo tiempo que fulminaba al chico con la mirada. ¿Por qué demonios siempre adoptaba esa actitud?

_Estúpido Potter, estúpida sonrisa.  
_  
La simple idea del chico y esa pequeña _juntos y solos_ le resultaba desagradable. Muy poco moral.

Quizás que _cosas_ le estaba metiendo el buscador en la cabeza a Nymphadora. Quizás que _perversiones_ cometía con aquella chica de cabello rosa chicle. Demasiado pequeña, demasiado inocente.

Ignoró a James deliberadamente, y se dirigió a ella con suavidad.

- ¿Qué haces con este idiota?

La niña, que había estado, o fingido estar, absolutamente concentrada en la lectura de una revista al revés, se sobresaltó ante la pregunta.

- ¿Ah?

- Soy su tutor, - respondió James por Nymphadora, al mismo tiempo que inflaba su pecho con orgullo. – Le enseño Transformaciones.

- ¿Enserio? – Lily observó la cantidad de libros y revistas que se hallaban desparramadas sobre la mesa; "La Historia del Quidditch"; "Puddlemere United, siempre campeón"; "¿Bailamos Vals?"… - Así veo, - comentó con ironía, tomando un ejemplar de "¿Bailamos Vals?" y mostrándoselo al chico. – Transformaciones¿eh?

James y Nimphadora intercambiaron una rápida mirada.

- Es que Tonks quiere ser bailarina, - se justificó el Gryffindor, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. – Entonces no le sirven las transformaciones¿verdad, Tonks?

La niña asintió rápidamente, mientras comenzaba a darles a sus brazos un lento movimiento de vaivén, con torpeza, simulando un baile de vals. Comenzó a tararear una desconocida y aburrida canción.

- Tarararará-tatá-tatá – caturreaba, acompañando su baile con movimientos de cabeza.

Lily se mordió el labio inferior, luchando por no reírse. Aún no quería que Potter se enterara de lo cómica que le parecía aquella situación.

- Además, - se apresuró a añadir James, tratando de desviar la atención de la pelirroja de aquel malogrado baile. – Tonks me admira con intensidad.

El chico le lanzó una clara mirada de soslayo a la niña, tratando de alentarla. La muchacha se mordió el labio, con los ojos cerrados, hasta que pareció recordar algo de pronto.

- James es muy agradable, - dijo Nymphadora atropelladamente. Elevó los ojos, que a Lily se le antojó un enorme esfuerzo para poder recordar. – Es... es... ¡Simpático e inteligente! – exclamó con una exagerada efusividad, mientras miraba a James con inquietud. – Eso era... ¿verdad?

La pelirroja observó a la niña con intriga y diversión a la vez. Luego, su mirada se desvió rápidamente hacia James, que mantenía la vista fija en el techo de la biblioteca. Parecía estar suplicándole un milagro a Merlín.

- Mi sueño es ser como Prongs... – continuó Tonks, dubitativa al no recibir respuesta de su tutor. ¿Lo habría dicho de la manera correcta? – Y... y... me encantaría hacer su paso de caderas. – La niña se levantó de la silla con rapidez, mostrándole a Lily un tieso meneo de caderas, en una acción que pretendía tener gracia. Aunque le ponía empeño, aquel paso no era nada comparado a los sensuales movimientos que solía cometer el Gryffindor.

La prefecta soltó una inevitable risita, al mismo tiempo que James decidía entrar en acción, dispuesto a reestablecer su dignidad y la de la niña.

- Pero aparte de todo eso, - comenzó, adoptando un tono cargado de orgullo hacia sí mismo. Lily volvió a reír, mientras James fingía no haber oído aquella burla. – Yo he sido un tremendo aporte para Tonks en sus sueños profesionales.

Se produjo un súbito silencio. Lily alzaba las cejas, sarcástica, mientras que James miraba de reojo a la niña de pelo rosa chicle, esperando una respuesta. Un segundo, dos segundos, tres segundos, y lo único que obtenía de la chica, era una mirada de susto.

Carraspeó.

- Di tu parte, - le susurró casi inaudiblemente, por la comisura de la boca.

Sin embargo, Nymphadora no parecía recordarla. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, y observaba con desesperación a todas partes; a un nervioso James, y a una expectante Lily. Tragó saliva con dificultad, mientras tamborileaba con sus dedos en la mesa.

- La olvidé, - susurró débilmente.

- ¿La olvidaste? – Los ojos de Lily habían adquirido un increíble brillo de diversión, mientras que daba la impresión de estar a punto de estallar en carcajadas. - ¿Qué olvidaste? – le costó pronunciar aquello.

Tonks enmudeció. James volvió a carraspear, visiblemente avergonzado.

- Lo que Tonks quiere decir, - trató de corregir a la chica, - es que son tantos los elogios dirigidos hacia mi persona… que se le olvidan.

La niña asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza, mientras miraba a la pelirroja con nerviosismo.

- ¿De veras? – Lily esbozó una enorme sonrisa, sin contenerse, y clavó sus verdes ojos en la prima de Sirius. – Y dime, Nymphadora… ¿qué más aprendes con tu tutor?

- Este… - Comenzó a intervenir James, pero la pelirroja le hizo un gesto de silencio con la mano.

- Le pregunté a la niña, Potter.

El Gryffindor asintió con la cabeza, nervioso, y agachó la cabeza.

- Eh... Y-yo… - balbuceó Tonks, horrorizada. – Eh… Eh… ¡Eso no formaba parte del parlamento! – Lloriqueó.

- ¿Parlamento? – Lily se hacía la desentendida. Nymphadora se cubrió la boca con la mano, reprimiéndose, pero ya era demasiado tarde. - ¿Qué parlamento?

Aquello fue demasiado para la frágil alma de la niña. Asustada, se echó a llorar estruendosamente, al mismo que gritaba "¡No sé, no sé!" Se levantó de la mesa con algo de torpeza y se largó corriendo de la biblioteca.

Lily la observó irse, sin poder contener una sonrisa. No es que fuera cruel, ni nada por el estilo, pero aquella situación era más que graciosa. Hasta se le llegó a antojar… _¿dulce? _

Se volteó, para encontrarse con un James completamente sonrojado, que observaba la mesa como su fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Al notar la mirada de ella, se removió incómodo en su asiento.

- ¡Qué curioso! – La voz le salió más aguda de lo habitual. - ¿Verdad? – El prominente rubor de sus mejillas aumentó, al mismo tiempo que jugueteaba con la pluma más cercana que había encontrado.

La pelirroja ensanchó tanto su sonrisa, que parecía no caberle en la cara.

- Curiosísimo, - le concedió, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Tomó aire. – Y, Potter… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban ensayando todo eso? – No pudo evitar soltar aquella pregunta.

- ¿Ensayando? – Si, ahora estaba seguro: su voz era casi un chillido. Suspiró, derrotado, comprendiendo que ya no podría seguir fingiendo. Se frotó los ojos, con pesadumbre, mientras que otro suspiro salía de sus labios, esta vez con más profundidad. – Una semana, Lils.

Aquella revelación le produjo tal regocijo a la pelirroja, que no se molestó en corregir aquel desganado _"Lils"._ Trató de no reír.

- Pues… Son ustedes muy trabajadores¿verdad? – Soltó, impulsivamente, una risa burlona de la que se arrepintió de inmediato.

James había agachado con algo muy parecido a la tristeza. Se sentía avergonzado.

- Si… seguro, - susurró, comenzando a guardar algunas cosas sobre la mesa. Se echó la mochila al hombro, suave, y se levantó cabizbajo. – Después de todo… para eso estoy¿verdad? Para que te rías un rato.

Causó tal estruendo al toparse con la silla al salir, que Madame Pince se vio obligada a despertar de su interminable sueño. Clavó sus pequeños ojos en una sorprendida Lily, que pasaron luego con reproche hacia James.

- ¡Sr. Potter!

Lily observó, estática, como el Gryffindor se alejaba cada vez más, y ella sin hacer nada. Le había sorprendido, como siempre. Sin embargo, aquella vez era de una manera completamente diferente. Por primera vez, la chica consideró ser ella la realmente equivocada.

- ¡Srta. Evans! – Al no conseguir éxito con James, la angulosa Madame Pince se le acercó como un buitre. - ¿Tiene alguna explicación para esto?

Lilianne clavó sus almendrados ojos en la mujer, sin observarla realmente. De improviso, la pelirroja tomó las pocas cosas que se hallaban sobre la mesa, para luego esquivar a la bibliotecaria.

- ¿Srta. Evans? – Preguntó la mujer, extrañada. La chica ya se hallaba en la entrada del lugar. - ¡Srta. Evans!

Cuando la pelirroja salió hacia el pasillo, fingió no haberla escuchado. Total, arreglar las cosas con aquella angulosa mujer era, para una adicta a la lectura, demasiado fácil. Y en ese momento, sus prioridades eran otras. Observó para ambos lados del pasillo, sin hallar rastro del chico.

- ¡James!

* * *

Le encontró en aquel recóndito lugar que podían significar las cocinas. Un lugar que, _a pesar de nunca admitirlo_, le había encantado desde la primera vez que el buscador de Gryffindor se lo había enseñado. 

Estaba sentado en una antigua mesa, rodeado de pastelillos, dulces, y jugos de todos los tipos.

James notó su presencia, pero no se molestó en levantar la vista. Parecía más tranquilo, y saboreaba gustoso la infinidad de delicias que le habían sido servidas por los elfos domésticos. Su respiración acompasaba le emitía una gran sensación de paz a la pelirroja.

Lily se le acercó, en silencio, y se sentó a su lado con suavidad. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, formando con ello un nervioso silencio. James, por su parte, no deseaba crear más problemas. Evans, sin embargo, creía que éstos debían ser resueltos. Le observaba con fijeza, preguntándose como comenzar. No reparaba en la incomodidad que causaba en el Gryffindor, que le miraba discretamente de reojo. ¿Por qué la pelirroja le observaba de aquella manera tan... _directa?_

Después de unos segundos en aquella situación, James se decidió a levantar la vista de su plato, para clavarla en Lily. Esta vez, la prefecta si alcanzó a notar el rubor en su rostro.

- ¿Quieres probar? – Trató, pensando que quizás ese era el motivo de su inquisidora mirada. Tomó un pie de limón y se lo ofreció. – Es buenís…

- ¿Estás molesto? – le interrumpió la pelirroja, sin rodeos. No estaba para darle vueltas al asunto. Le devolvió el plato con educación, sin despegar sus ojos de él.

- ¿Molesto? – El chico desvió la mirada, al mismo tiempo que volvía a tomar la cuchara. - ¿Por qué debería de estar molesto?

Lily abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

- Entonces… ¿no estás molesto? – se había mordido el labio inferior, mientras jugueteaba con su servilleta.

James tragó, huyendo de la mirada de la chica sin ningún tipo de disimulo.

- No sé de que me hablas.

La prefecta se mordió el labio inferior con más fuerza, comenzando a ponerse nerviosa.

- Creí que... – Tomó aire. – Creí que estabas molesto, y todo eso. Porque… ya sabes, Potter… porque me burl…

¿Tenía que arruinarlo todo?

- Escucha, Evans – la cortó el Gryffindor con rapidez. Corrió su plato y enfrentó la verde mirada de la chica. – Sé a lo que te refieres. – Tomó aire. - No estoy molesto¿queda claro?

Lily frunció el ceño ante la dureza de aquellas palabras. ¿No estaba molesto¡Já! Los músculos de su rostro, al igual que su voz grave, no parecían opinar lo mismo. Aquella situación le irritó enormemente.

¿Quién era Potter para hablarle así?

- No parece, - le espetó, sarcástica.

El buscador de Gryffindor se limpió la boca con la servilleta con suavidad, sin amedrentarse, mientras adoptaba el tono más gélido que encontró.

- Que sea la primera vez que vengas a ver como estoy, no quiere decir que sea la primera vez que esté así después de un encuentro contigo.

- ¿Así, cómo¿Frío y antipático¿Estúpido e inmaduro?

- No.

- ¿No? – Continuó atacando la chica. - ¿Furioso e incomprensivo¿Idiota e idiota? – Sonrió con crueldad. – Me inclinó más por la última.

- Evans...

- ¡Oh¡Ya sé! – Exclamó Lily, fingiendo haber descubierto algo sumamente importante. - ¡Arrepentido! – Su voz rebosaba en ironía.

El chico suspiró, con algo de tristeza. ¿Por qué ella nunca lograba entenderlo¿Por qué tenía que ser tan hiriente? Toda la rabia sentida anteriormente se esfumó con rapidez.

Esbozó una sonrisa amarga y desganada.

- Lamento haberte arruinado la vida, enserio. – James clavó su mirada en Lily, volviendo a suspirar. – Estoy intentando mejorar.

- Potter… - comenzó la chica.

- ¡No puedes decir que no he mejorado! – continuó el Gryffindor, blandiendo su servilleta en el aire. – Pasé de ser una enorme mancha en tu perfecta vida, a un simple punto de imperfección…

Lily negó levemente con la cabeza.

- Mi vida no es perfecta, Potter.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Exclamó el chico, con sinceridad. Trató de sonreír con más alegría. – No es perfecta, porque ahí estoy yo para arruinarla.

Se produjo un incómodo silencio. James había regresado a su tarea de comerse los postres, al mismo que Lily no podía evitar observarle con algo de culpabilidad. ¿Le estaría bromeando? Después de todo, él siempre bromeaba. Y con cosas mucho peores que aquella.

Quiso decirle: "Eso no es cierto, James. Tú jamás arruinas nada". Quiso asegurarle que nada de lo que él decía era cierto. Sin embargo, sus labios se resistían a decir estas palabras, y pronunciaron, en cambio:

- Puede ser.

James asintió lentamente, abandonando por aquel momento la torta de fresa. Clavó sus castaños ojos en la chica.

- Pero lucho contra eso¿sabes? Aunque no funcione del todo.

Lily quiso reírse ante aquella frase, pero no lo logró. Volvió a preguntarse la veracidad de esas palabras. Quizás… Potter se estaría burlando de ella. Quizás… era un nuevo intento de atraer su atención. Y ella había caído redondita en su trampa.

Aquel pensamiento le produjo rabia, y en parte, decepción. Su mente se abrumó ante la idea, limitando las otras opciones, que eran más favorables para James. Su boca sabía a amargo.

- Sigues siendo el mismo estúpido de siempre.

El Gryffindor abrió los labios, completamente sorprendido ante la afirmación de la chica. Justo en aquel momento, había estado sopesando la posibilidad de haber sido considerado por la joven.

- Eso no es cierto.

Lily alzó una ceja con irritación.

- Sí que lo es.

Aquellas tres palabras calaron profundo en el chico. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer siempre lo mismo¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cruel? Estaba aburrido. Aburrido de que nunca sus verdaderos esfuerzos fueran considerados, de que ella siempre le negara una simple y necesaria oportunidad.

Si bien él se había portado mal, ella había sido mucho peor. Ella le había ofuscado todas las esperanzas que él se guardaba para sí mismo, las esperanzas de ser mejor.

James frunció el ceño y se levantó furiosamente.

- ¡¿Es que tú no valoras nada, Evans?! – Le gritó, herido. Soltó todos los sentimientos que había reprimido a lo largo de los años. - ¡¿Por qué no comprendes de una puta vez?!

- ¡No hay nada que comprender, idiota! – Lily también se había levantado. - ¡Tú nunca serás capaz de mejorar nada, Potter!

Le fulminó con la mirada. Ella también estaba harta de sus constantes bromas. Estaba harta de soportar sus ridículos comentarios, y de resignarse a pensar que quizás nunca fueran dichos con completa sinceridad. Se sorprendió a sí misma comprendiendo que realmente le dolían los errores de James.

- ¡Pero sí yo he cambiado! – Exclamó el Gryffindor, golpeando la mesa con un puño. - ¡¿Qué te esperas, ah¡¿Es qué acaso tengo que ser perfecto?!

Sus gritos se podían asemejar claramente a los de un loco. Un loco profundamente herido. Lily se esforzó por acumular todo el falso odio que había sentido desde el día en que le conoció. Buscó su tono más hipócrita.

- Hay muchas maneras de cambiar, Potter. De ser un _simple_ idiota, a ser un _gran_ idiota, solo hay un paso.

Fue hiriente, y lo sabía. El rostro de James se lo terminó de afirmar. Sus rasgos, antes crispados, fueron cambiando en un gradual proceso, hasta encontrarse con una triste expresión de amargura.

El Gryffindor se derrumbó. Sintió como si los pocos pedazos que le quedaban de su corazón fueran atravesados por una enorme y afilada cuchilla. Como si hubiera recibido un golpe que, muy en el fondo, siempre supo que iba a recibir alguna vez.

Decepcionado de sí mismo, James volvió a sentarse abruptamente con la vista fija en la blanquecina muralla. Después de unos segundos de incredulidad, el chico apoyó su rostro entre sus brazos, escondiéndolo.

Aquella triste imagen significó para Lily lo mismo que haber sido golpeada con un bate en la cabeza. Si bien, sabía que había sido hiriente, no conocía hasta que punto. Lo acababa de descubrir.

¿Y si Potter hablaba enserio? No pudo evitar preguntárselo. Quizás le había hecho daño sin haber tenido la mínima necesidad. Quizás se había dejado llevar por la rabia, y por la costumbre, y había ocasionado lo que ahora significaba la tristeza del chico que

¿Quería? Aquel pensamiento le sorprendió. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron ante la idea que, después de todo, no le resultaba tan alocada. Suspiró, sintiendo una mezcla de sentimientos, entre los cuales se hallaban la confusión y el arrepentimiento. ¿Tanto había luchado, para caer?

Su mirada se dirigió inevitablemente a James. No sabía quien tenía más derecho a decir aquello; si ella, o él.

El chico se estremeció ante el contacto. Asintió levemente con la cabeza, pero aquel gesto no fue percibido por Lily.

- James…

El Gryffindor destapó su rostro y se incorporó, clavando su mirada en la antigua madera de la mesa. Su expresión era amarga.

- No te preocupes, Lilianne… - Un murmullo ronco y débil salió de su garganta. – Si después de todo… sabes que siempre trataré de ser un mejor James Potter para ti. Poco a poco.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior con arrepentimiento ante aquellas palabras. Llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza del chico, acariciándole el desordenado cabello con dulzura.

- No existe un James Potter ideal… - le susurró al oído. Volvió a depositar ambas manos sobre sus hombros. – Porque quererte jamás estuvo en mis planes.

Y James lo sabía; siempre lo supo. Sin embargo, no podía evitar agachar la cabeza, derrotado. Una clara sensación de derrota le producían aquellas palabras. Vencido por los sentimientos de la chica.

- Pero… - La pelirroja tomó al chico de la barbilla, obligándole a mirarle. Se acercó a él lentamente, ruborizada, hasta que sus narices y labios rozaban, tentadoramente. – A veces los planes suelen estropearse¿sabes? Sobre todo cuando se trata de un chico tan guapo como tú. – Lily acortó la distancia de sus labios con los de James.

Fue un beso pequeñísimo, apenas un breve contacto. La pelirroja se separó levemente de un estático James, avergonzada. Sus ojos se encontraron con los incrédulos del chico.

- Y-yo, - tartamudeó, nerviosa, y preguntándose a sí misma como había sido capaz de cometer tal impulsiva acción. – Y-yo no…

Sin embargo, las suaves manos de James en su cintura, aprisionándola con fuerza y atrayéndola hacia sí, le hicieron olvidar sus siguientes palabras, perdiendo la coherencia.

La chica, con ayuda del Gryffindor, se había sentado sobre las piernas de él, sin poder creérselo aún.

Esta vez, el beso fue mucho más apasionado. James había atrapado sus labios sorpresivamente, descolocándola, incitándola. Se besaron con algo de desesperación, conociéndose, explorándose. Una sensación de vértigo se había apoderado de ambos, mientras que Lily se vio obligada a aferrarse más al chico. Le abrazó con fuerza, profundizando más el beso, sintiendo el exquisito sabor de los labios de James, y la tibieza de su piel. Las manos del Gryffindor se hallaban en sus muslos, recorriéndolos, al mismo tiempo que aprisionaba la cintura de la pelirroja lo máximo posible contra sí.

La falta de oxígeno les obligó a separarse. Los castaños ojos de James habían adquirido un brillo especial, mientras que Lily tenía las mejillas completamente sonrojadas, y trataba de ocultar una sonrisa de felicidad.

La chica volvió a besar suavemente a James en los labios, para luego abrazarlo con toda la fuerza que le fue posible. Solo entonces, reparó en la presencia de un elfo doméstico en el lugar. Potter también alcanzó a notarlo.

- ¿Qué…?

La criatura les observaba estático, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y la mandíbula desencajada. Tardó varios segundos en reaccionar. Al hacerlo, pegó un tremendo salto de sorpresa, negando levemente con la cabeza. Se inclinó con exageración ante la pareja.

- Whyppot se preguntaba si los señoritos necesitarían algo – chilló, abriendo más sus aguadas ojos y batiendo sus afiladas orejas.

James miró a Lily con las cejas alzadas, mientras que su rostro adoptaba una expresión divertida.

- Estee… - se acercó al oído de la chica, mordiendo su lóbulo con suavidad. - ¿Quizás una cama? – dijo un susurro casi inaudible.

- ¡James! – se quejó la chica, tras un rápido estremecimiento. Avergonzada, refugió su rostro en el cuello del Gryffindor, al mismo tiempo que éste le pasaba un brazo por la espalda. Dirigió su mirada hacia Whyppot, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

- Nada, gracias.

El elfo doméstico asintió con efusividad, dando a entender que había comprendido. Se esfumó con la misma rapidez con que apareció.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los chicos había reparado en la clara necesidad de escape de la criatura. Lily jugueteaba con los botones de la camisa del chico, tranquila.

- James… - murmuró, levantando su rostro para poder observarle. - ¿Me perdonas?

- No sé a que te refieres, - bromeó el chico, alzando las cejas con diversión.

Evans soltó una risita, mientras trataba de acomodarse lo mejor posible en los brazos del Gryffindor.

- Al final… - susurró, introduciendo sus manos dentro de la camisa del chico. – Siempre fuiste mi James Potter ideal.

El joven rió, agradecido. Sus ojos chispeaban de alegría.

- ¿Y Tonks?

Lily se mordió el labio inferior, acercando su rostro al de James.

- ¿Un fracaso necesario? – murmuró.

Volvió a reír. Sus narices rozaban con suavidad, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos de encontraban continuamente.

- Es bueno saberlo – concedió el chico, encargándose de dar término a aquel jugueteo fundiendo sus labios en un sincero beso.

Inconcientemente, la pelirroja llevó una de sus manos al bolsillo de James. Palpó un suave papel, y lo extrajo, sin terminar el beso. En ese instante, las caricias del chico se intensificaron, provocando el rápido olvido de Lily hacia al objeto. Éste se deslizó entre sus dedos, hasta ir descendiendo lentamente hasta el suelo.

En él, se podía observar un snitch pobremente dibujada, pero con sentimiento, que en su interior profesaba: **L.E.**

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí, en las profundidades de las cocinas, los elfos domésticos susurraban, excitados. Se había esparcido el rumor de que una pareja de jóvenes, en aquel momento, estarían haciendo _cosas que sólo Merlín sabe._

Una cantidad de criaturas cuchicheaban entre sí, sorprendidos, mientras que se preguntaban como demonios se podrían hacer tales cosas con la boca humana. Whymppot pegaba saltitos de emoción alrededor de toda la cocina.

Nymphadora Tonks escuchó todo esto, con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras que una sonrisa se escapaba de sus labios.

- ¿Sabes, Rohhna? – Le preguntó la chica a una elfina, para ella su amiga, que en aquel momento se acercaba dispuesta a atenderla. La criatura clavó sus profundos ojos verde musgo en la niña. – Yo siempre cumplo con mis misiones. – Sentenció, sacando una bolsa dorada repleta de bombones de su bolsillo, y esparciéndolos sobre la mesa. Observó a Rohhna, que le miraba con curiosidad, y volvió a sonreír con jovialidad. – Si no me crees… pregúntaselo a James.

* * *

**FIN DEL ONE-SHOT.**

¿**Les ha gustado?**

**¡Todo lo que quiera decir... al botoncito de GO!**


End file.
